Sorcerer
by TheGoddessAthena
Summary: Naruto is trying to live a normal life but living a normal life is hard when you are the most powerful sorcerer in the world...NaruSasu.SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorcerer**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 1…

**Naruto**

"Uzumaki."

Ebisu's eye brow twitched as the boy continued to doze on, snoring softly.

"Uzumaki." Ebisu repeated, all restraints on his temper quickly disintegrating.

A few snickers resounded throughout the class room. Ebisu shot them a glare, instantly shutting them up.

"Wake up!" he shouted, the chalk in his hand snapping in half.

When Naruto continued dozing, Ebisu stormed over to his desk. He placed his hands on the sleeping boy's shoulders and shook violently, causing Naruto's head to bob up and down.

Naruto's eyes snapped opened, his face reflecting off of Ebisu's sunglasses. Suddenly, a giant blast of blue light shot out of Naruto and repelled the teacher, throwing him half way across the room and slamming him painfully into his desk. Ebisu's spine went into spasms of agony as it connected with the hard wood. He sat hunched over a little, his glasses skewed on his face, and his mouth slightly open from shock. He gasped, needing to refill the air that had been knocked out of his lungs. The class sat in stunned silence. Unsure whether to laugh or call for help.

Ebisu's shock was soon replaced by anger. He stared at Naruto, a look that promised death and a great deal of pain. During all this time Naruto's face stayed calm and expressionless. The whole entire class held their breath, watching Naruto's every move carefully. His face scrunched up as he yawned, his eyes dropped to half mast – the class leaned in, ready for the final blow that would end their annoying teacher's life.

Then, Naruto's head dropped back and he went right back to sleeping. Someone snorted, prompting the other students to go into uncontrollable bouts of laughter, the sound causing Naruto to jerk awake.

"Huh? Wha - ?"

Naruto yawned, his half lidded eyes going wide as they landed on a fuming Ebisu, still sprawled on the floor, turning many different shades of red.

"Shit."

"UZUMAKI!"

Ebisu struggled to stand and winced when he felt a sharp pain shoot down from his neck and straight down to his tailbone. He growled, his left eye developing an unstoppable twitch. Naruto's gaped, trying desperately not to laugh. It didn't help that the class hooted and slammed their fists against their desks.

"I didn't mean to! I was asleep and –"

"GO TO THE OFFICE!"

"Oh come on Ebisu, this is the sixth time this month."

"NOW UZUMAKI OR SO HELP ME –"

Naruto's rolled his eyes.

"Okay...okay," he grumbled

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Ebisu exploded, hurrying to his feet and ignoring the intense pain in his spine.

Naruto quickly scrambled out of his seat.

"Thanks for the laugh Uzumaki," one of the boy's chuckled.

"Yeah, we can always count on the _freak _to keep us entertained," another boy said, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

Naruto's shoulders hunched as he walked out of the class room.

* * *

Naruto stepped through the dean's office, head still bowed and muttering angrily under his breath. The dean looked up from his desk. He was a black haired man who had a comical bowl hair cut and seemed to favor green suits. He automatically gestured to the office phone at the corner of his desk. Naruto stood in the middle of the office unmoving.

"Come on Uzumaki, you know the drill," Gai said gesturing to the phone again.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto muttered snatching the phone off its hook. His fingers moved deafly over the buttons as he dialed a familiar number, refusing to look anywhere except the ground.

Iruka picked up on the first ring.

"Dr. Umino, how may I help you?" Iruka said politely. Hearing his voice Naruto automatically wanted to hang up.

"Hey dad," Naruto said sheepishly. Gai shook his head,

"Such wasted youth," he murmured. His giant black caterpillar sized eyebrows shot up when Naruto turned away from him.

"What did you do this time Naruto?" Iruka asked. Naruto could hear the frown on his face even though he couldn't see it.

"What makes you think I –"

"What did you do?" Iruka repeated.

"I hit a teacher with my magic again," Naruto murmured into the phone. He took a deep breath waiting for the scolding that was sure to come – he was surprised when all Iruka did was sigh again.

"Look Naruto, I have a lot of work to finish."

_Am I just a burden then_? Naruto thought bitterly as he glared at the phone.

"We'll talk about this…

* * *

...when you get home," Iruka said, pinching the bridge of his nose. He cursed when he heard the small '_click_' of the phone. Frowning, he put back his own phone and turned back to the giant stacks of papers on his desk.

Iruka sighed as he removed a thick document from one the pile, watching warily as it quivered but luckily didn't fall over. He worked for another twenty minutes before he was interrupted again, this time by a small knock on the door.

"Come in," Iruka called already starting to rearranged his papers. He was mildly surprised when a tall silver haired man walked through the door.

"Here to see Miss Yamanka, Hatake?" Iruka asked looking down at the document he was signing. His pen flew over the parchment as he worked.

"Please Iruka. I thought we were over formalities." Kakashi chuckled to himself as Iruka blushed prettily.

"Umm…yes of course my apologies Kakashi," Iruka apologize.

"I'll only accept you're apology if you go out with me," Kakashi state bluntly.

Iruka gaped at him, his cheeks once again heating up. "I-I don't think th-tha –"

"I was kidding Iruka," Kakashi laughed. Iruka flushed again mentally kicking himself over and over again.

"Of course you were." Iruka awkwardly cleared his throat, pushing himself away from his desk and standing up. "I'll show you to her room then."

Iruka led Kakashi down a long stretch of white hallway that seemed to go on forever. Iruka kept his eyes straight ahead – trying not to think about how close he and Kakashi were walking.

When they finally reached their destination, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Pulling out his keys, Iruka did his best not to think about how closely Kakashi was standing behind him now.

"Since she's recently shown signs of consciousness don't be surprised if she wakes up," Iruka said as he inserted the key into the lock and opened the door - holding it open for Kakashi to step through.

Kakashi didn't enter - he turned to Iruka instead. Said man blushed and looked away.

"How long has she been showing signs of consciousness?" he asked.

Iruka blinked, obviously expecting Kakashi to make a crude comment about his blush. "Not long, just fifty two hours ago. That's why I called you. We removed her breathing tube – she's now able to breathe on her own."

"I see…" Kakashi said, finally stepping through the door.

"I'll leave you two alone," Iruka said. Kakashi nodded his thanks. Iruka gave him a sad smile, glancing at the person lying in the hospital bed before closing the door.

Kakashi frowned as he turned to the patient.

Ino lay limply in the bed, looking small and frail – giving the illusion the bed was swallowing her.

He sighed deeply, taking a seat in the chair next to her hospital bed. She had various tubes sticking out of her body. He should have been comforted by the heart monitors steady beep but it only reminded him even more of Ino's situation. His heart gave a start when the corner of her lip twitched.

"Ino, can you hear me?" Kakashi spoke softly but urgently. He held his breath as he watched Ino's eyes move under her eyelids as if she was looking for him. They slowly opened but it looked like it took great effort. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Ka….ka…shi?" Ino's chapped lips barley moved as she said his name. Kakashi merely nodded his head, patting her arm. He was afraid if he spoke his words would be choked out by tears. One managed to escape the confines of his right eye and slide down his cheek.

"…But…how?" Ino's voice cracked from strain. It hadn't been used for quite some time.

"Several resurrection spells," said Kakashi, gaining back his composure. "You were barley alive but you still had a pulse. It was weak but it was there."

Ino's eyes slowly traveled to where Kakashi sat. She stared past his right shoulder.

"Th-that's for…bid…den….ma…gic," she whispered.

"I know," Kakashi said quietly.

Ino's feature's softened. "She…she's….dead isn't she?" her voice was flat but there was still hope in her tone.

"Yes."

Ino closed her eyes momentarily. "How…long have…I…been…in..a c-coma?"

Kakashi forced himself to look at his former students face. Her blue eyes were still glued to the spot past his right shoulder, almost like it held all the secrets in the universe. Silence reigned over the room.

"How long…sensei?" Ino repeated calmly.

Kakashi winced at being called sensei but sighed into submission. "Five years."

Ino allowed the words sink in.

"…and Naruto?" Ino asked.

Kakashi allowed himself a small smile even if Ino couldn't see it. "He's safe."

* * *

Naruto stared at the note the dean had written to his father. A four week suspension plus he had to write an apology to Ebisu. He sighed stuffing the paper into his pocket as he continued his way home.

"Hey look it's the _freak_."

Naruto kept his head down and kept walking. He forced himself not to look up, keeping his eyes on the sidewalk instead. Ever since school had ended they'd followed him a good two blocks before finally saying something. There were three of them – they always made sure they out numbered him just in case he decided to fight back. Naruto's stomach twisted with dread as he heard their foot steps coming closer.

"I was talking to you Uzumaki."

He was pushed from behind – resulting in his books spilling onto the ground. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto bent down to pick them up.

"What's the matter?" the boy jeered. "Cat got you're tongue?"

There was a hard kick to his back. He gasped as he fell forward, using his elbows to break the fall. He should have known better than to fall for that.

"Yuri stop, you don't know what he'll do," he heard one of the other two say.

"He can't do anything look at him," sneered the boy named Yuri."He can't control it." He continued to kick Naruto's unprotected back, making sure to use the heel of his shoe to dig into his skull.

Naruto bit down on his lip, closing his eyes tightly. He felt the power in him writhing while his mind screamed for him to fight back. _I can't, I might kill him_. He gritted his teeth – his head throbbing painfully with each kick. _Make them stop._ He gasped as he felt his skull burn._ Please… take me away from here.  
_

_**As you wish. **_

Naruto's eyes snapped open when he heard the voice. It had been a deep baritone that vibrated in his head. An alien voice that was not his own.

"Wha –"

There was a loud _BANG_ – Yuri was thrown off by the same blue light that had repelled Ebisu earlier. He landed on his back, instantly losing consciousness. The two others watched in utter shock as Naruto was engulfed in a blue bubble of light. The bubble lifted into the air, taking Naruto with it.

There was a loud _woosh_ as it swept past them, taking Naruto with it.

* * *

Naruto had felt himself leave the ground, being tossed from left to right as if an invisible hand had grabbed a hold of his body. Or as if he was bobbing around in a giant bubble. Naruto groaned as he felt nausea creep up his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut, ignoring the loud rushing noise in his ears as the bubble increased its speed.

As suddenly as the motion started it stopped. He was unprepared when the bubble suddenly shattered. Naruto let out an audible _umph_ as he landed on a hard ground.

"Who the hell a you?" a voice growled.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes coming face to face with a pair of sandaled feet. He followed the legs up all the way up to the stranger's face, his gaze meeting those of annoyed midnight eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorcerer **

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Not me.

**Warning:** This is Boy x Boy. Slash. Shonen-ai. I set the rating for M because of violence and bad language.

A/N: Bit of a time skip.

* * *

Chapter 2…

**War and Innocence**

**10 Years Prior **

Two figures wearing identical black hooded robes stood on a hill looking down at the chaos unfolding bellow them.

"Starting a war is too easy."

One of them chuckled quietly to himself as he watched the village go up in flames. He raised his right hand, showing off the mouth that was chewing loudly on a thick piece of clay.

Holding out his left hand the mouth spat out four clay birds.

Grinning madly, he threw the birds into the air and watched as they instantly enlarged to the size of normal sized eagles and soared to the village. He waited with bated breath as they swooped down, disappearing from sight.

_KABOOM_!

His laughter was drowned out by the explosion that took down half of the screaming villagers and even some of the forest that had supposedly kept them safe from harm.

"Madara wants to see you," the other said calling back his puppets. "You are needed somewhere else."

Deidara turned sharply, his wide blue eyes dilated with ecstasy.

"Give me a second."

"Now."

Sasori turned and began walking away, Deidara closely following behind.

They both disappeared as shock waves of explosions were set off, delivering the final killing blow to the village.

* * *

Twenty miles away Sakura watched the large tendrils of smoke rise from the forest. She nervously drummed her fingers over the leather steering wheel of her car. The Volkswagen beetle had been a birthday present from her parents and she had been reluctant to bring it with her on the mission, especially in such a dangerous part of the country.

Now she sat in suffocating silence in the shelter of a willow tree that sat parallel to the small cabin she was keeping watch over. Her partner had already gone inside not two minutes ago but the cabin showed no signs of life.

Huffing loudly, Sakura threw the door open and jogged towards the cabin.

* * *

Sakura entered the cabin, keeping a hand on the katana strapped to her side. Apart from her foot steps the only sound in the dark room was the sound of someone inhaling shakily.

"Why should I believe you?" a deep raspy voice asked.

"The order came from Kakashi. He was the one who sent us here to hide him somewhere more secure."

The man nodded.

Sakura cringed. It made her own throat itch just listening to that voice but she pressed on. Stepping over an upturned chair and ducking out of the way of swinging cobwebs she finally spotted the hooded man squatting in front of a waning fire. Ino stood in front of him, blocking the full view of his body. Sakura saw the coattail of his cloak sweep across the ground as he stood to turn towards Ino.

Sakura swallowed the scream that was ready to rip through her throat as his face came into clear view. There was no right side of his face to speak of. Scarred red tissue was what remained and his eye socket was completely empty. He was bald except for strands of white hair poking randomly out of his burnt scalp.

"I see... you are blind," he rasped, laughing darkly."Even the boy can no longer stand the sight of me."

Ino stayed blank faced, she knew he was staring at her now. She had heard the slightest rustle of clothing that indicated he had taken off his hood. Judging by Sakura's horrified gasp (that she hadn't managed to conceal), she had been right in the amount of damage Akatsuki had done to him.

"You're in no condition to look after him," Ino said.

Sakura glanced at Ino than stared at the ground, making sure to keep her eyes away from the man's face. The man coughed loudly, a sound that made Sakura clear her throat. He covered the back of his quivering hand to his mouth.

"He's in there," the man rasped pointing a shaking finger to a wooden door half hidden between large boxes stacked on top of one another. "Even though I don't think it's wise to pass him around like this, I think you two are a better match for Akatsuki than I was."

Sakura nodded, even though neither of them could see her - then carefully moved the boxes in order to open the door. A few seconds later she emerged carrying a sleeping blond boy in her arms. Ino turned to the man who had gone back to tending the dying flames of his fire.

"Thank you, Jiraiya."

* * *

Deidara let out a bored sigh, the wind blowing softly through his hair.

"This better be worth it."

Flicking away a persistent mosquito, he turned as he felt a strong magical presence. The person wasn't trying hard to conceal themselves and judging by the menacing aura and the way it prickled his skin - there was only one person with magic that could do that.

"Itachi."

Deidara slowly sat up and looked at approaching figure. The person seemed to come out of nowhere, standing a mere two feet away.

They stared at each other. The only sound made was the constant sound of chewing, as if someone was obnoxiously chewing gum. Deidara caught the bird his mouth spat out. Itachi said nothing, his expressionless face making him look like a stone statue in the moonlight. He turned around, completely cutting off any chance of conversation.

Deidara turned back to observing the road, his eyes lighting up as the isolated road became illuminated by car headlights. Itachi kept his eyes on the pink Volkswagen beetle, his black irises starting to bleed red.

"Not so fast Itachi. This is _my _masterpiece."

Itachi stepped back, watching silently as Deidara opened his hand to reveal a small clay bird.

Itachi's features hardened.

Deidara casually tossed the bird into the air. They both watched as it landed right in front of the car. As soon as the tire made contact with the clay bird the car was sent careening forward, propelled by the massive explosion under its belly. The explosion sent it forward to lie on its hood. Deidara raised a hand over the car and the fire suddenly went out. The only indication it was even there was the soot littering the pink paint job.

* * *

The old abandoned orphanage was a large brick building that stood at the edge of town. The building sagged with age, ready to fall apart at any moment. Most of the windows were boarded up or broken. The doors hung off their hinges and half of the roof was missing. The once gleaming tiled floors where cracked and littered with dust and feces. A pale moon hung over the orphanage, the halls were silent, even the mice dared not make a sound.

Ino laid a hand on the walls, wrinkling her nose when she felt the thick dust slid past her finger tips. Sensing no menacing forces, she turned to where Sakura stood holding the small boy. It had taken almost her and Sakura's combined magic to teleport them there when the car had suddenly exploded.

"We'll stay here tonight." Ino wiped her hand on her pant leg. "I'll keep watch."

"Okay," Sakura said already turning down the hall. She stopped when she spotted double doors with fading black letters above them that said: BOYS DORMS. Pushing through the door, she was surprised to find only a few cots in the small room. Laying Naruto down gently on the one nearest the door, she was about to leave when a small voice stopped her.

"Jiraiya?"

She turned around, giving the sleepy looking boy a rueful smile. "You're awake."

Naruto took in his surroundings, his blond eyebrows furrowing at the foreign room.

"Do you remember me?" Sakura asked suddenly, trying to distract him. "We met once a long time ago."

Naruto nodded. "When my Papa and Mama were alive."

Sakura smiled sadly."We were sent to keep you safe Naruto. Jiraiya can't take care of you anymore."

"Cause he's hurt?"

Sakura nodded.

"Try to get some sleep. I'll be right outside those doors," Sakura whispered pointing to the double door.

Naruto nodded sleepily, his eyelids already dropping to half mast.

* * *

Itachi's red eyes pierced through the metal of the banged-up beetle as he x-rayed it, searching for the bodies of the passengers. His jaw muscles clenched, while his eyes snapped back to black.

"They escaped."

"I know," Deidara replied. "It's you're turn." Deidara inclined his head towards a sorry looking brick building squatting in the middle of the field. "They are most likely in there. No where else to hide."

* * *

The forest rattled as various hooded figures jumped across the branches. At the head of the group was a silver haired man. His face set with determination as he willed himself to go faster. The sky was alight with smoke and the forest animals had already abandoned their homes.

Kakashi cursed as they finally arrived at the edge of the forest. He stared at his village, watching as the buildings crumbled and fell and wincing as the unmistakable scent of burning flesh stung his nose. The cries had already stopped, but the roaring fire sang the sorrow filled song of the dead and injured.

They were too late.

**A/N:** Don't hesitate to tell me what you think.

© 2008 TheGoddessAthena


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorcerer**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter 3…

**Life and Death**

**10 Years Prior **

Sakura leaned back against the stiff wall of the orphanage, absently playing with the crumbs on the floor. She threw a quick nervous glance at Ino, who continued sitting calmly. They both sat guard in front of the entrance to the dorm room Naruto slept in. Sakura watched Ino carefully. Her blond hair fell in thin strands around her shoulders, as her pale blue eyes sat unfocused on tiled floor.

If you'd met them on the street you would have automatically assumed they were perfect strangers instead of lovers. Sakura was only five foot three with short pink hair (she'd dyed it in high school and hadn't stopped since) thrown into a messy pony tail. Her tanned skin and almond shaped emerald eyes hidden under long dark lashes always gave her an exotic look.

Ino was the exact opposite. She had soft blue eyes that had a milky glaze over them. She was extremely thin and tall standing at a proud five foot eight. She was pale with bleach blond hair. Her nose was long and straight and was accompanied by a full mouth that she was pressing together.

"Is something wrong?" Ino asked breaking the comfortable silence they had settled into.

Sakura frowned down at her hands. Though Ino couldn't see it, she could sense Sakura's distress.

"There's something you're not telling me," Sakura said.

Ino's long pale fingers flexed. She sighed, knowing she wouldn't have been able to keep it from her for long.

"The reason we got this mission was because…." Ino hesitated, biting the corner of her mouth. "The Order is planning on killing Naruto."

Ino heard Sakura's surprised gasp. For the first time since she had lost her eyesight Ino was glad she didn't have to look into the disbelieving jade eyes.

"But…" Sakura began searching Ino's face for some sort of indication she was just joking. She only received a blank stare.

"Kakashi contacted me this morning. Apparently they think if Naruto masters his power he'll be unstoppable and possibly dangerous," she said quietly. Ino reached for Sakura's hand. The pink haired girl was surprised by the gesture but took the offered hand. "Someone else was going to be sent but Kakashi convinced The Order to send us."

"I know what you're thinking but we must concentrate on the mission." Ino continued, using the strict tone she had adopted from her late father. "Naruto comes first. We'll worry about the rest of it after we get him to safety."

Sakura nodded numbly, and then realizing Ino couldn't see it she said, "Okay."

Ino's head snapped up.

"Someone's here," she hissed.

They both immediately stood up. Sakura froze as she felt the intruder's magic. How could she not? It felt like she was being prickled by a thousand needles.

"Watch over Naruto, I'm going to greet our guest," Ino said.

Sakura was about to protest but Ino had already ran in the direction of the entrance.

* * *

The silence was almost defending as Sakura stood guard in front of the main entrance that led into the boy's dorms. She fingered the Katana that was strapped to her waist when she heard the clash of weapons and Ino's loud battle cry.

'_This wasn't supposed to happen'_ she thought. '_How did they find us so fast_?'

Unable to hold in her nervousness, she turned around and pushed through the double doors. She froze when she noticed Naruto standing there rubbing his eyes.

"I told you to stay in bed, what are you doing up?" Sakura scolded, unable to keep the nervousness out of her voice. Naruto stared at her with his large impossibly blue eyes, almost making her regret scolding him.

"I don't want to stay here anymore," Naruto whimpered.

Sakura winced when she heard a loud crash that sounded a lot like a window breaking.

"Not now Naruto," Ino cut in. Sakura whirled around, not having heard the door opening.

"Where is he?" Sakura asked frightfully. She looked for any sign of the intruder but found none.

"He's busy," Ino said walking past Sakura.

Sakura watched as Ino walked away slightly limping.

"Hurry up, it won't take long before he brakes free," she called making her way down the moon-lit hallway.

Sakura took Naruto's hand, following her.

"What exactly did you do to keep him…busy?" Sakura asked throwing worried glances behind her.

Naruto's hold on her hand tightened. She gave him a reassuring smile that made him relax a little.

There was a slight pause from Ino, which made Sakura worry.

"I…handcuffed-him-to-the-furnace," Ino mumbled incoherently not turning around.

"I'm sorry what?" Sakura asked a little louder than intended.

"I handcuffed him to the furnace," Ino said louder.

"You – How? Where did you get – You _handcuffed_ an S-class sorcerer to a _furnace_?" Sakura asked incredulously.

Ino rolled her eyes, turning slightly to give Sakura an annoyed look. "Well I don't see _you_ coming up with any brilliant ideas."

Sakura was about to respond but was interrupted by a loud banging noise. Both girls turned around in unison. Naruto let out a gasp and pressed himself next to Sakura who protectively pulled him behind her. Itachi stood not far from them, his face completely blank and his eyes flashing red.

Ino automatically ran towards Itachi at top speed but all Itachi did was smirk before landing a punch directly in the blonde's stomach. Ino doubled over as the breath knocked out of her. She stumbled forward and then fell to her knees. It hadn't been an ordinary punch. Ino cried out wrapping her arms around herself as a needle like pain shot through her muscles paralyzing every last one. He must have mumbled a spell without her hearing it. Itachi glared down at her, fisting her hair in his hands he lifted her head so he could stare into her eyes.

"Didn't Kakashi teach you better than that?" he asked in a cold monotone voice."You shouldn't charge right in."

"F-fuck you," Ino whispered shakily.

"Stand," he ordered.

Ino resisted the urge but felt her legs start to tremor and shake as the same pain made her shoot up to her feet. Itachi's cold black eyes snapped to where Sakura and Naruto stood like deer in headlights a few feet away. Seeing the unspoken challenge, Sakura knelt down in front of the frightened boy.

"Naruto listen to me very carefully okay," she cooed stroking his hair. The boy nodded rapidly. "I need you to run as fast as you can."

Naruto whimpered. Itachi pushed Ino's head away and turned towards Sakura. The pink haired girl bit her lip nervously. She could hear him getting closer.

"Listen to me," she said desperately. "It's not safe for you here. I need you to run and find a place to hide okay?"

Naruto shook his head stubbornly. "No, not without you."

Sakura didn't dare look behind her. "Please Naruto."

"Sakura," Ino's voice shook with the warning. She focused all her magic into her muscles, feeling the spell Itachi cast collided with her own magic. She squeezed her eyes shut concentrating with all her might. She felt her energy weaken with each attempt but it would be enough to unbind her.

"Run!" Sakura shouted. The boy looked helplessly at her then he swiftly turned around and ran, his feet soundlessly hitting the tiles. He never looked back.

"He won't get far," Itachi said.

The pink haired girl slowly rose to her feet. She clenched her hands into fists, turning to face him, a deadly glint in her eyes.

"I won't let you have him," she declared confidently. A lot more confidently than she felt.

In a flash Itachi was charging at her. Sakura did back flip, barley missing the sharp dagger that was aiming for her neck. Itachi didn't waste any time and attacked again, this time he slashed through the sword holster around Sakura's waste. She managed to catch it in time before it slipped down her leg, then she threw the sword in her hand in the air.

"Ino!" Sakura shouted.

Ino didn't need to be told twice. The bind broke that same instant, finally freeing her from the needle like pain allowing her to catch the sword right out of the air. With a loud battle cry she charged at Itachi, sword tucked at her side, its sharp edge glistening in the moonlight. Itachi effectively maneuvered out of her way, swerving away from her with each jab.

It was almost like they were doing a dance.

Itachi barley broke a sweat and kept the same uncaring expression on his face. Ino however was having a hard time catching up. The sword was extremely heavy it took all her strength to hold it up. Especially since most of her energy had been used to break the spell Itachi had put on her.

"I don't want to waste my time killing you but you left me no choice." Itachi said lowly.

Ino was just about to strike his side but instead of moving away this time Itachi stood his ground. Ino's eyes widened as she felt Itachi grabbed the sharp sword and pulled it out of her grasp. The blade cut into his hands but he didn't as much as flinch from the pain. Itachi smirked tightened the hold on the sword.

Thinking it was a perfect time to attack while he was distracted, Sakura charged at him, ready to punch the smug look off of his face. Itachi smoothly transferred the sword's hilt into his other hand then turned around to meet Sakura head on. With one swift movement the blade of the sword cut Sakura's head clean off, her headless corpse dropping to the ground with a heavy _thud_.

It happened so fast Ino hardly had any time to blink before blood sprayed her face.

"Sakura?" Ino called out worriedly.

"Sakura?" Ino's voice cracked as she fought to keep conscious as the last of her energy sputtered and died.

Silence.

"Sakura!" Ino screamed. She tried to sense Sakura's magical essences, her heart sinking when she found none.

"No," Ino chocked out a tear sliding down her pale cheek.

Itachi took advantage of her moment of shock to plunge the sword into her unguarded body.

"You should have handed him over," Itachi breathed before pushing the sword deeper into her stomach.

Ino doubled over, her mouth opening in a silent scream as pain short through her body. With trembling hands she tried to pry his hands off of the sword's hilt. She found the action impossible since her hands kept slipping from the amount of blood covering them. She was also aware of how heavily she was leaning against him.

Itachi slowly pulled out the blade and stepped away from her.

Ino coughed, sending a trail of blood down her mouth.

Itachi moved away from her, slightly surprised she was still standing.

When she finally fell to the floor she hardly felt it. Her breathing was shallow as shock wave after shock wave of pain tore though her abdomen. As she took another shaky breath one thought went through her head. '_Nauto_.'

* * *

Naruto bounded down the dirt road away from the abandoned orphanage. His legs ached and his lungs burned but he didn't dare stop. The last shards of moonlight were masked behind thick clouds, making him run blindly through the darkness.

Naruto's eyes widened as two bright lights blinded his vision."W-what?"

He stood frozen as the monster let out a low screech and veered away from him.

Iruka Umino hurried out of his car, his face not masking the terror he felt as he rushed to the stunned boy standing in the middle of the road

"Are you alright?" Iruka asked kneeling down in front of the boy. "You're not hurt are you? Where are your parents? Are you alone? What's your name?"

"Naruto," the boy breathed before passing out in the worried man's arms.

* * *

Itachi couldn't stop the tick that formed in his jaw as the nervous looking man picked up Naruto and placed him in the car. His eyes easily bled back to red as he felt the smooth surface of his kunai slip into his hand.

Just when he tensed to run straight towards the man picking up the blond boy he felt a raw and slimy aura, as if someone was running fish guts over his skin.

"What is it?" Itachi said, keeping his eyes trained on the man who was making his way to the driver's seat.

"Deidara has been captured. Kakashi's isn't far from here," Kisame said. "We need to go."

Storing the image of the man's face in his head, Itachi followed Kisame away from the orphanage.


End file.
